helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Murota Mizuki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai}} Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei and a member of the dance unit Team Okai. She was first introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert on April 1, 2012. Biography Early Life Murota Mizuki was born on June 12, 1998 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2011 In the summer, Murota participated in S/mileage's 2nd generation auditions, but failed to pass. 2012 In March, Murota joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei along with Okamura Rise. She was introduced as a member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert on April 1. During the summer, Murota participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed to pass. She was a back-up dancer for Lalala no Pipipi, sang by Michishige Sayumi, along with Kaneko Rie at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On February 23, Murota appeared in UTB+ magazine, with Uemura Akari and Miyamoto Karin. She was also a back-dancer in Mano Erina's graduation concert on February 23. On March 7th, Murota participated in an FC event held for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Nomura Minami. On March 24, Murota participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei members, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano and Kaga Kaede. On April 4, to April 9th, Murota participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai along with Yaguchi Mari, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi and Ichioka Reina. On April 13, she made her debut in the dance unit Team Okai as Oda Sakura. On June 13, Murota participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Sasaki Rikako. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) *'Nickname:' Murotan (むろたん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 152cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-03: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Pantomime *'Charm Point' Forehead and Cheeks *'Favorite Food:' Potato Chips *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Memory Seishun no Hikari" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (as backup dancer) ;℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ (as backup dancer) *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" (as backup dancer) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works Filmography Television *2013- ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Theater *2013 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Magazines Appearences *2013.02.23 UTB Vol. 213 (with Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari) Trivia *Murota was #1406 in the S/mileage audition. *She is friends with Fukumura Mizuki, and appeared in her blog. *According to Fukumura Mizuki, Murota is 'always smiling and cute'. *Inaba Manaka says that Murota is very good at singing and dancing. *She gets along well with Kaneko Rie. *On a rainy day she would do homework, or sing the song "100 Kai no KISS" by Matsuura Aya. *Shares a birthday with THE Possible member, Goto Yuki. *She has said she'd like to join Morning Musume *Her best sport is basketball. *She often wears her hair up in two buns. *She's aiming to become a good dancer. *She is the newest addition to Team Okai, covering Oda Sakura. *For Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, her number was 13 and she sang FIRST KISS. *She wants try singing "Soku Dakishimete" by ℃-ute. Gallery M-08-b.jpg|October 2013 (~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi Pure) C2.jpg|Murota Mizuki, September 2013 MizukiMurota.jpg|September 2012 Img20120909135549853.jpg|Murota Mizuki, September 2012 Sep_murota.jpg|Murota Mizuki, August 2012 270920_10150895240717734_1629345109_n.jpg|Murota Mizuki, June 2012 Murota-Mizuki-2333-e1333246950387.jpg|Murota Mizuki, S/mileage Audition 2011 External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog fr:Murota Mizuki Category:2012 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1998 births Category:June Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type AB Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Gemini Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In